Blank
by 8 thousand fist
Summary: Kyle is a 17 year old league of legends finatic who came to Runeterra on accident. Since of chapter 4, this story is completely viewer based like story telling games (Like "Life is Strange"). At the end of each chapter, there is a decision which will effect the story in some way. Come review to see what happens to the story on your decision(This isn't related to nogamenolife anime)
1. Point Blank

**New chapter every monday for Blank except this week. Maybe, well see. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Point Blank

Kyle is a normal 17 year old teenager who is completely addicted to an online video game, League of Legends. He plays with four other friends who are a lot like himself, of which go to the same school as Kyle, but refer to him as his in game, Blank. Kyle's life is the same rinse and repeat of eat, sleep, and game. Kyle currently sits on his computer playing another game of League with his friends, which is also where our story starts.

"Fucking Irelia, why the fuck isn't she being nerfed! She's so over powered fucking dammit!" Kyle's friend Jimmy screams. Kyle chuckles, "That's what you get for going AP Malphite in a ranked game" everyone in the skype call start to crack up. "Will you shut your mouth Blank" Jimmy says with anger in his voice. Another of the five friends, Grayson, says "Yo bro, chill man. Blank is carrying us anyways, like always". "Thank you Amir, Jimmy your a fucking faggot shut your mouth with the dick you suck on everyday" Kyle says while still laughing. Amir then says, "Yo I need peeling guys, their engaging on my ass. Wait never mind, Charlie got me". "I always got yo back man, you the real OG!" Charlie says. Basically every single game everyone goes their same mains. Jimmy is a top laner, Amir is the adc, Charlie is the support, Grayson as the jungler, and of course Kyle as the mid laner. The game ends with a won team fight and the gang taking the nexus "GG" everyone says. "Ok man, I owe Blank 20 bucks then. So you can carry with full AP Alistar, but stick to your main next time" Grayson says. Kyle chuckles "Playing Yasuo is honestly unfair for the enemy when I go him". "Kyle, dinner is ready! Get your ass down here!" Kyle's mom screams, "Ok ok ok! I'm frickin' coming" he shouts back. Coughing "Pussy-ass-bitch-boy" Amir says, and everyone laughs at Kyle. "Oh my god, shut the fuck up! So what my mom still yells at me for gaming still, I don't care" Kyle getting aggravated from his friends. "Yeah, but your mom yells at you for playing a single match. You need to get her to chill" Charlie says. "Wait up!" Jimmy says, "Come to my house Blank, were watching the LCS today at my house. Come over there will be chinese food" All Kyle heard was chinese food and LCS, and thats all that matters to him at the end of the day. "Yeah i'll walk there right now" Kyle hangs up the Skype call before he hears anything else. He flips the switch to the lights since they were off while he was gaming. His room was so cramped, and his clothes were littered everywhere imaginable. Energy drinks and potato chips lays at every square foot of the room. 'Whatever, i'll do the chores later' he thinks. He was naked like usual, he never really liked to put on clothes when he was gaming. He went to his small closet, and looks down 'Pfft, i'll get a girl… like one of these days when i'm accepted to TSM' he looks at his poster at TSM in his closet, 'It's not like I hate you bjergsen. I just think i'd make a better mid laner in my opinion" Kyle proceeds to throw on his clothes. Wife beater, a pair of long black leather pants, black and white leather jacket like TSM's, and his black air force ones. He looks in the mirror on the door to the closet, 'Lookin' good as always. But shit I need gel' he sniffs his pits and looks in disgust 'And some deodorant as well'. He gels up his hair like usual so that the front sticks up with the rest of his straight medium lengthed brown hair. Kyle is fairly skinny teen. He is 5 feet and 9 inches, being at an average height. Kyle's face looks like a normal American gamer, some would consider him hot if it wasn't for his personality being a gamer all the time. Kyle runs downstairs, "Mom going out, feed my dinner to Kerfuffle" (Kerfuffle is Kyle's cats name) his Mom shouts back after blowing out a puff of smoke from her cigarette, "Just get ya' queer lookin' ass outa here". Kyle closes the door behind himself whilst grabbing his skateboard and begins to jog to Jimmy's house. He puts in his earphones and turns up the volume to Party by Myself by Hollywood Undead, since it is his favorite song at the time anyways. He puts his phone back in his pocket and throws his board to the ground and jumps on to begin thrusting himself forwards.

He pulls up at Jimmy's house, steps down on his board catching it on its way up. Suddenly he gets a text from Amir, "Sorry man, we went to my house than Jimmy's in the skype call. Come here quick, the game is gonna start soon" the text said. Kyle sighs, "K" he responds back. Kyle turns and goes down the street to go to Amir's house. He skates down the street until he sees a gas station, 'I could use an energy drink' he thinks to himself. He turns a goes into the gas station stepping off his skateboard. He walks in and immediately turns to the left to go straight for the refrigerators. He picks up a red bull energy drink, and walks up to the counter paying for it. He goes to the curb and sits down opening the can and taking a sip. He takes out his phone and turns it on. He clicks the power button, and nothing happens. He becomes confused, he clicks the power button again. Again, no response. Suddenly he notices that his phone was smoking a bit. He took out the sims card that the smoke was directed from the smoke, and saw it was completely burnt. He sighs, 'Not my day I guess'. He notices a golden sims card on the ground, 'A sims card? Maybe it's not my worst day after all'. He picks up the card. It's golden, but slightly dusty. By no doubt it was a sims card, so without further process he puts in the new card and clicks the power button. The phone turns on reading him the time which was 8:30PM, 'It is my lucky day, maybe I should roll a mystery when I get home today' he smirks slightly. He takes another sip of the energy drink. A car rolls by and honks loudly right in Kyle's face. This made Kyle flinch and he dropped the energy drink on his phone, with fluid all over it. 'OH FUCK ME! KARMA, COME ON YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT WHEN YOU GO BOT!" suddenly his phone starts bursting with electricity all around him, but strangely was not shocking him. 'What the hell is going on right now?' and then suddenly, a flash happens that changes his entire life from that point on.

* * *

Kyle feels dizzy, nauseous, and felt like he was shocked heavily. But somehow, he was still alive. 'I'm… Alive…?" he sits up. He's sitting in a hospital bed, and yet everything seems strange. He looks to his side to find the button for assistance. Finding it to his left, he presses it and lies back in bed. 'How long have I been out? What if it has been like 10 years… Nope, it hasn't. I still want hot cheeto's' he recognizes. He breathes in and out of his mouth. Then he hears a woman cry, "SHEN! HE'S UP!" a loud shout across the hospital. Kyle lies on his back, 'Really, that big of a deal? Also his name is Shen, only if it was Shen from League and the woman who screamed was Akali. Only in my dreams I guess'. He rubs his eyes, and the door opens. "So, you really are awake! That's very good to know" says a voice awfully to familiar. 'That voice…' the woman runs in the room, "Should I bring him some food?" the woman ask. Kyle looks up from his hands, and his eyes widen. Shen and Akali stand right in front of him. Something popped in Kyle's head, he just wanted to play with them for a bit. "Akali, could you get me some water?" Akali almost takes a step back, but then realizes that he must've over heard her at some point or recognized her. "Sure, i'll be right back" she says with a smile. Kyle looks to Shen as Akali leave's the room, "So… Explain how I got to this point for me, Shen?" Kyle ask. Shen speaks, "You were teleported into the institute of war from some type of electrical surge a few days ago. We believe it was a malfunction from your strange phone and Piltover card in your hexphone" Kyle nods his head. "Is that same card in my phone, and where is my phone?" Shen points in the drawer, "It is untouched after we dusted off the card". Kyle pulls out the phone and pulls out the card and it read, "Made in Piltover". Kyle could've questioned everything, asked all the questions, but instead he saw the opportunity of a lifetime waiting for him, that he would never give up for anything. "Shen, where's my skate board and my clothes" Shen stands up, "The rest of your belongings-" Kyle throws off his hospital shirt and ran with his underwear to the closet throwing on all his clothes faster than he ever has before. He grabs his board, "Cya around Shen, gotta do something important!" he runs out the door, then comes back in "Also, Akali's panties fell on the ground out of your pocket" Shen looks down and sees the panties, "Never discuss what has happened right now" Shen says. He gives a thumbs up and runs out the door. He stops running and grabs the cup of water Akali brought him on a cart, drinks it all and places it on the moving cart Akali is pushing. He then grabs a piece of french toast off one of the plates, "Later beautiful" he puts the food in his mouth and runs out of the infirmary. Akali puts a hand through her hair "People really need to tell me i'm beautiful more often. Like Shen if he would stop stealing my panties and say something already" Akali says with a bit of a blush. Kyle skates down the halls of the Institute of War. He was in complete awe from all the Institute. He was lost for words for the one place he always wanted to see. He skates down swerving through the many summoners in the area. He starts doing tricks, simple kick flips to impress everyone around him. Summoners start to whisper about him being immature teen. The Piltover Press surrounds Kolminye, "No, stop questioning me i'm not talking about the teenager who-". Kyle swerves to the side facing Kolminye and kicks up the board in the air to his left and catches it with his left hand, he lifts his head up "Sup".


	2. Box Box

Chapter 2: Box Box

The room is dark as hell. A desk splits apart the room from the two chairs that sit across from the desk that goes sideways to the chairs. Kolminye behind the desk, and is staring down Kyle. She opens her mouth, "Everyone believes you are from Piltover, and let's keep it that way" she smirks, "It's been a long time since I saw someone from your realm face to face. It's been five, six years has it? Well I only have one question for you. Hows the game?" she ask.

Kyle's eyes squint, "What are you talking about?".

"I'm talking about the game that was created from this unnamed guy who is from Riot?" she ask again.

Blank points at Kolminye with his facial expression that was completely surprised, "Wait! Another person came here before and then created a game about here?!".

"Yes, he never mentioned his name but was from a company called Riot, which you know by my knowledge, correct?" Kyle nods his head to the statement, "He came here and asked to stay in touch after he created a chip for his phone that was able to teleport himself to this world. The one you have must be the one he created in Piltover before he left" Kyle thinks about how mysterious that chip could have came from Piltover "He said he would go home after meeting me to stay in touch and make a video game about the League of Legends here. He said it has become massively popular, and the biggest game in his homeworld. So if I may ask again, how is the game?".

Kyle smiles, "It isn't even relevant as a game any more. It's more like life for all of us, including me being one of the best in the world" Kolminye brow furrows, "Huh?".

"Everything I do is related to League. I go the store to get in game credits for League. I only read patch notes or Fanfictions of League. I only talk about league with my friends in or out of League. And at rougher times, I like to uhhhh... Have other recreational uses of the female champions if you catch my drift" Kolminye looks at the kid with a dumb look on her face.

Suddenly, she comes up with an amazing idea, she has a wicked grin on her face, "So, you're really one of the best in your world?" she ask.

Kyle pulls out his phone and takes out his rank. Kolminye inspects the yellow highlighted line that reads under the top 10 League of Legends players in the world. The yellow highlighted name reads the name "Blank" under number 4. She taps on the name and it pulls up his stats, showing that he is the number one Yasuo player in the entire world. "Best Yasuo in the world huh? Well I have a proposition for you Kyle" she hands back his phone. Kyle grabs it and nods his head.

Kolminye sits back and folds her hands, "Here is my offer. You become a summoner for the League, and you do whatever you want with the female champions. And in exchange you keep the secret of this realm from your homeland. If you agree to this, you will have your first game as a spot as Riven top. It isn't Yasuo, but you must know about the complicated relationship between the two. So, what do you say?"...

* * *

Kyle kicks open the door to talk to the champion room, where you briefly talk with your champion or vise versa summoner. Riven pulled out her sword and pointed it at Kyle's neck. "What the actual fuck did I do?! I have such bad luck with women".

Riven puts her arm down, "You're my summoner? Why haven't I seen you before or anyone those clothes before".

They shake hands "I'm Kyle, summoner name is Blank" "Nice to meet you Blank, i'm Riven as you know" she responds. "I'm new to the League, this is my first match" Kyle states.

Riven looks disturbed. She drops her swords and it clanks on the ground. She falls back on the chair she was sitting in, "Ionia is fucked in this dispute".

Kyle has an almost, "wtf" look on his face when she said that. Kyle started his speech, "I understand you don't believe me when I say that i'm really way better than you imagine, so i'll make a bet. If we win the game, I get to have sex with you. If we loose, you can beat me senseless for hours. What do you say?" he crosses his arms.

Riven tilts her head a bit, then she puts her finger to his nose, "I look forward to either outcome" she says and pushes his nose to the side. She walks through the door to go to the summoning circle. Kyle in that moment almost ran out of blood from his nose when all his attention was to Riven's ass. 'Oh shit, I gotta go play League' he runs out the door and runs to Summoner circle with Riven. Everyone/both teams stand on the platform. His team included Riven, Graves, Karma, Ahri, and Yi. The other team has Darius, Caitlyn, Vi, Katarina, and Taric.

One person from the other team shouts out, "Good luck Ionian fucks" all the other Noxian's laugh.

Team Ionia looks down, Kyle shouts out, "My Summoner name is Blank for a reason. It's because once i'm done fucking you all up, ima fuck Riven, but why do I tell you that your minds will be to braindead from my huge dick!" Noxus gives a stinging stare to Kyle while Ionia chuckles. Riven's entire face is completely red, she nudges Kyle in the ribs hard.

The team is summoned into the rift and Kyle cracks his fingers, then realizing that he didn't actually need to do that. A blue ball appears in front of Kyle. He puts his hands next to it and sees everything he has always seen in the game. It was almost the exact same. He buys Riven a long sword and 3 health pots and gives her directions to go the lane brush closest to the enemy tower on blue side. He goes into mind reading, which is how you communicate with your champion via telepathic speech. "Darius will come to this bush and go to lane at 1:20, and that will be our first blood. We ward river next to baron at 2:40ish, and then you just steamroll out of proportion, and finally we go back to your place. Got it?" Riven smirks on the battlefield, "First game huh? You're quite the interesting one indeed" she thinks... telepathically. Indeed Darius shows up at 1:20 and face checks bush.

Riven spams her q on Darius as ordered, and attacks in between every q. Darius flashes, but before he could he was already ignited. "Nice ignite, Blank" first blood was announced. Blank dust off his shoulder only to notice there was a barrier between both teams, still the bm was in his head. Riven wards the river at 2:40 and goes back to lane only to be ganked by Vi at 3:00. Double kill for the first blood xp Riven soaked in. Riven ganks at 4:20 mid for Ahri. Ahri lands the charm and they get a good kill on Katarina. Blank had this game in the bag, and Riven in his pants already, 'How could this even go south?'.

50 minutes later.

"We actually threw for to long, and then we lost the final team fight. This is great" Kyle says aloud. 'I'm getting fucked tonight' he feels his body go numb from the awful feeling in his stomach of Riven beating the shit out of him. Everyone says "Good game" as everyone leaves. Riven drags Blank to her room. She opens the door and they both walk in, "Have a seat on the bed as I get ready" she says awfully sexually as she walks into the closet. Kyle sits and wonders, 'Am I dying today? Or am I having sex' goes through his mind.

Riven finally comes out of the closet in a boxing uniform with gloves on, showing off her entire very well sexually in all black, but also showing her strong biceps and abs as well. "Are you ready Blank?" All Kyle knew in that moment was that either way, his nose was gonna bleed. He feels the blunt blow to his cheek immediately. Then he feels his guts try to escape his body from a gut punch and then is punched right in the face. He got a few more punches to the head when he was on the ground against the bed. "I'll let you off easy since you went 27/3 with me which made me a ton of gold, plus you're kinda cute. Maybe next ti-" during the time Riven was talking, Kyle was completely off from the punches, and the only thing on his mind while Riven was talking was that there were a nice pair of breast in his face. He successfully caught the breast, and in return got another punch that left him utterly, Blank.

 **Cliche ending with the Blank thing. 'Till next week where we learn more about the phone, and we have another match without Yasuo. But we will meet him soon enough. Cya all.**


	3. Mind Going Blank

Chapter 3: Mind Going Blank

Everything feels hazy for Kyle. He opens his eyes to see Shen sitting in a chair. "Hello, Kyle" he says with a wave. Kyle then thinks back to what happened with Riven, and remembered why he was back in the infirmary.

"Hello, Shen" Kyle says back. Kyle then wanted to stop stalling and do what he has wanted to do for so long, "Hey Shen, where would Yasuo be right now?" he ask.

Shen's eyebrows furrow, "Why do you need to meet with Yasuo?" he ask back. Kyle just shrugs, "I got my reasons".

Shen looks at his watch next to his glove, "Yasuo is probably eating lunch like most normal people right now. This time we left you in your clothes since we feel like you really like your clothes" Shen grabs Kyle's skateboard, which Kyle almost forgot about in Kolminye's office. Kyle stands up and grabs his board from Shen, "You'll probably see me here again" Shen nods his head and walks out the door.

"Yo, they're hanging out of your pants Shen" Kyle adds on. Shen puts the bra back into his pants giving a thumbs up to Kyle. Kyle throws down the board and starts skating towards the Institute's cafeteria. He had no clue where this was, but after going left again, he somehow found the cafeteria. Kyle gets off his board and walks into the cafeteria. It looks a lot like the cafeteria at his school back at home. There was a food line, and tables scattered everywhere. Imediatly Kyle bumps into someone, "Yo watch it bro" he calls out.

"Sorry, i'm a little drunk" the man says. Kyle turns to see Yasuo facing him. "Just the man I was looking for" Kyle says. "Wait, what?" Yasuo responds.

"Yasuo, we're gonna be buddies. Alright?" Kyle ask. Yasuo tilts his head, "Wait, you're the kid that went 27/3 with Riven, then she beat the shit out of you later. Why do you want to be friends with me? With skill like that, you could be banging every single female champion here". First, it was brought to Kyle's attention that the rumor with Riven is becoming apparent, and that if he was playing well he could get any babe into bed with him. He smirks, "Because if we're buddies, all the babes are gonna want me because I reject to play with them" the devilish grin stays across Kyle's face like the joker. Yasuo just realizes that it was quite possible if stuck to the kid's side he could get all the women, money, and fame.

Yasuo speaks again with an answer, "I'll be your buddy, find me in Piltover if you wanna talk about strategies. We can buy some drinks with the gold you accumulated from that game you had. Gotta go right now, i'll see ya around kiddo" Yasuo says with a smile and a wave. Kyle smirks, happy to have Yasuo on his side. But it occurred to himself that he should go to his room. He had gotten a key from Kolminye before the game (During the time between the conversation and the meeting room with Riven). He put back the board and skated down the halls until he found the summoner corridors. He found his room number, 1649. He put in the key and opened the door to find a few things on his front table. He saw an ID card with the picture that Kolminye took of him in her office on the ID with his summoner number and his summoner name that says "Blank" and his name space saying just "Kyle" with a blank underscore next to his last name. A pair of summoner clothes, and a note. He picks up the note. Unfolding it, it says,

"Kyle, welcome to the League of Legends. Your ID card has all of your gold on the card, and is a simpler way to use all of your money. You can use machines to get gold if you need the gold somewhere that doesn't accept this card. As of after your first game, you have 20,000 gold. I also have gotten clothes from your realm from the riot employee, so there are clothes in your room. Have fun at the League of Legends. Vessaria Kolminye"

'So, credit cards and clothes. This is normal' Kyle thinks to himself. He walks to see his bed and a couch with a TV in front of it. A bathroom, and a closet. He opens the closet to see a huge variety of clothing. 'Sick' he thinks.

* * *

Kyle showers, puts on new clothes, and leaves for Piltover. He dressed with a snapback that has a diamond on it. Plain black shirt. Plain black pants. Converse shoes with white socks. Sunglasses to top it all off (Ones like Charlie Scenes). He leaves without the skateboard to Piltover by the subway station.

He makes it to Piltover, and thinks to himself, and realizes where exactly Yasuo would be right now. The bars immediately comes into his head. He goes to the nearest bar that is called, "The Top Hat" (Caitlyn jokes). He walks in and finds plenty of people, but no Yasuo. He sits down at the bar to think where Yasuo would be, until the bartender changed his life forever, "You want a drink?". Kyle was too young to have a-, "Suprise me!" any teenager would say not knowing what type of alcohol he would want. The bartender made him a drink in a martini glass. Kyle handed his card over, "Keep the drinks coming yo!" the bartender smiled and nodded his head. Kyle drank the glass. His throat was crying in pain from the alcohol that burned down his throat. He got a new shot with a ton of gold cashed out for him, it looked like some type of ale from the brown color. He took the shot, and it burned his throat again. He got another martini with vodka this time and took it with it burning less and less and his head starting to feel a bit dizzy. He kept taking more and more shots throughout the night.

Kyle looks at his phone, and it was already 9PM and it was dark as hell out. His mind was completely drunk as soon as he realized that he was drunk after he could barely read his phone when he had to put it right to his face. He left without a word started feeling really woozy, and was walking all over the place. He goes outside to see a skateboard. He steals it and rides off with it swerving everywhere. He eventually gets off it and throws it away. He then walks drunkily down the side walk and spins around while putting his arms out to the sky. He walks forwards and sees a fat guy eating out of a pizza box. Kyle punches the guy and steals a piece running away as fast as possible eating the piece. A car stops in front of him which he rolls over and keeps running. He then finds a house with spontaneous lights going off in the house. He goes inside to find a bunch of people partying. "I'm a fuckshing shummoner of the league, wheres my fucking party!" everyone starts to laugh and cheer. They give him bong out of nowhere. Kyle takes a hit from the bong and starts to cough after they take out the bowl and he gets all the smoke. Then he feels amazing as his lungs burn up. He drinks out of the bottle of alcohol, that he could barely feel anymore. He then steals a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from someone who left it around and put it in his pocket. He then walks around to find two hot women standing around laughing. Kyle puts out his hands to one of the girls trying to squeeze her boobs with hand motions, but she pushes his hands away. He goes to the other girl and motorboats her and gets slapped across the face. He jumps out the window throwing some gold in his pocket from the bar when the bartender cashed out his money before jumping and hitting the ground. Kyle runs around the city and finds a tattoo parlor. He goes in and ask for a dragon on his right arm, and "Blank" across his chest. He gets what he wanted with black material over the tattoo's. He pays and leaves. He gets to a phone booth and dials in his home number. The phone beeps not knowing the number, making Kyle realize where he is again. He gets a taxi and it drives him to the train back, he goes on his phone not being able to see shit. He lights a cig in the taxi and smokes it down. He gets out of the taxi walking with the square burning in his hand. He sees the same board from the time at the bar and takes it with him. He down to the station and walks on the yellow line of the edge of the station. He gets on the train and holds onto a bar as he is going back to the institute. He gets back walking up the stairs with a hand making squad sign while shaking his hand in the air while swerving up the steps. He skates down to the bar in the institute. Somehow finding it, he crashes into the side of the opening and falls off running into the bar and slides down the bar knocking over drinks. He gets on the bar and starts to rock out with a song back from his home.

"I think I've lost my mind  
But I'm feeling so alive  
What a pity, it's so pretty  
Looking through the bars and I see my city

I think I've lost my mind  
Yeah, I'm feeling so alive  
What a pity, it's so pretty  
Looking through the bars and I see my city"

Everyone rocks out with rock out signs and cheering with glasses in the air. Kyle was living up the bar with all the drunk champions and summoners there. He even spotted Riven somewhere. Kyle slips back into the bar, Gragas starts to laugh, "Someone had too much to drink" he laughs. Everyone laughs at Kyle and Kyle gets furious. He runs over to Gragas and pushes him. Gragas, being the drunk brawler he is, starts pounding on Kyle. Kyle puts out his hands shaking for mercy. Everyone was screaming in fear or hatred for the fight to get going. Kyle fell to the floor from the second hit and Gragas gets on top of him and starts to beat him on the ground. His hands keeps shaking as his face keeps taking hits. His hands start to slow down from the shaking and he is hit by Gragas on last time square in the face and everything goes blank.

 **Enjoy the chapter? Leave a review for me, I always love them. See you next monday for another chapter of Blank. This was inspired by the music video "Usual Suspects" by Hollywood Undead.**


	4. The Future is Blank

**So have you read the new story description! I feel that I am fully prepared to bring out my new idea to full closure right now. In my other fic, High School of Draven, I asked for reviews which didn't work out too well for this same idea. But I want to this for every single chapter! Your decisions will create this story with me. Sometimes it will be small decisions like, "Do you eat Nasus cake? Yes or No" or something more extreme that will change the story dramatically. So review wisely all, and be active reviewers so we can have a community going for our decisions. Enjoy the chapter, and our first decision (And enjoy the title, fitting isn't it?).**

Chapter 4: The Future is Blank

Kyle wakes up with pain all over his body, except the pain in his head was the worst of them all. He sits up, "Fuck" he says out loud with his hands to his head. "A hype train of talk has been about you. You really are an interesting kid, aren't you?" Yasuo says sitting in the same place Shen was sitting in yesterday. "You actually waited for me to wake up? Yasuo! I know you were always a bro!" Kyle chokes up laughing.

Yasuo rolls his eyes with a small smile he is trying to hide, "Just checking on my buddy, had nothing better to do". Kyle smirk grows wider, "Sure, nothing to do" he puts his arms behind his head and spreads his legs out with ones knee standing and the other lying down, "Sure you couldn't be banging Riven right now?" Kyle throws at Blank.

This catches Yasuo's attention, he looks up to Blank, "I heard rumors of your phone having some type of incredible power. So it's able to know information about people, and that means you know things about Riven?" Kyle almost feels sick inside, he had to come up with something… "I know about every single champion's information here, I also know of the future" Kyle says hoping Yasuo believes it.

Yasuo stays quiet for a bit, then speaks again, "As long as were buddies, i'd like to know more about Riven. Along the lines of her relationships with other champions, what she thinks of me, and other if you can" the order was given to Kyle. Kyle sighs and pulls up his phone to pretend like he's looking at Riven. He tries to remember everything that he knows from lore, discussions, and all the other community stuff he has seen.

Kyle clears his throat like he is reading something, "So… Riven…" he says awkwardly. Yasuo stands up, "I thought so, you're just a fake-" Yasuo begins to say and is cut off by Kyle who is spilling his guts for Yasuo not to leave. "Riven has a huge crush on you and she wont admit it easily. Riven… has a thing with Zac, and had a thing with Talon. She gets embarrassed easily and also has a short fuse. Riven often tries to keep to herself, but is introverted and really has a lot on her mind. Riven thinks you're extremely attractive, but doesn't want to be the first build a relationship because she only believes you want to kill her, but if you talked to her she would immediately react with a smile to a frown to a face with aggression pondering why you actually are talking to her. Happy?" all in one breath Kyle says this and starts to huff for air.

Yasuo sits back down, "Studying Riven? You knew this off the top of your head, so why were you afraid to tell me?" Yasuo ask. "I don't know if you will tell anyone about what I told you or not, but I trust you enough now" Kyle clutches his phone with the screen showing a league community page stating "Yasuo is a man to be trusted, the only problem is that he isn't the type of person to trust another".

Kyle didn't want to mess anything up with Yasuo, "I'm going back to bed, so we'll talk tomorrow alright?". Yasuo silently gets up and opens the door, "I'll come back tomorrow so don't worry at all" Yasuo exits. Kyle looks at his phone time and realizes it's 6 in the morning, Kyle puts his phone back on the charger and closes his eyes for more sleep.

* * *

Kyle wakes up, and the fresh morning light was gone. It was dark out, how long had Kyle been sleeping? That didn't really matter to Kyle, the only thing that mattered was food. Kyle was starving, and to his right is a meal that was covered by metal covers. He got up and sat on the right side of his bed. Lifting up the metal covers, he found some warm chicken and a plater of rice on the other side. 'Better than moms cooking, and actually wasn't poured out of a box?" Kyle thinks. He takes a bit and the food was very well prepared. He wondered if the food tasted this good, or if Tahm Kench was part of the league now and is a cook. Kyle felt full of energy, and got up from bed completely to find a pair of red shorts and a white wife beater was picked out for him, from someone in the medical staff. He throws on the attire and the pair of sandals also left out for him and grabbed his phone before he left. He opened the door and walked around the infirmary. The place was dead, everyone in their rooms. But when Kyle checked his phone, it was only 10PM, it seemed like the medical crew likes to get their sleep. Kyle walked around further to find the three ninja's rooms, Akali, Shen, and Kennen's. Akali and Kennen's door were closed, but Shen's was still open. He walks into Shen's room, peaking in through the door. He puts his head through the door and looks around. No Shen anywhere to be found. Kyle nonchalantly walks into Shen's personal being and begins to look around. He finds Shen's desk with multiple pictures next to it with a lit candle. Kyle observes the pictures. One is of young Shen, Akali, Kennen, and Zed when they were all friends and ninjas in training just lying around smiling in a room of some sort, 'Ionian homes must look like those rooms' he thinks 'Even Zed was good friends with everyone, already know when Zed gets out of the picture'. Then one to the right is a bit older version of Akali and Shen with the two with arms wrapped around each other with very nice clothing for most probably the Ionian festival with fire crackers off in the background 'Damn Shen and Akali must've had a thing, where did it go wrong'. The next photo to the right is Shen and his father training with swords 'At least Shen got to meet his Dad'. Finally, the final picture is of a more modern day Zed, and he had a smile on his face with all of scars shown off from the one on his eye and the other on his lip. Still his smile brightened the entire picture of him in the training room with his entire body sweating 'Shen still thinks about Zed today. Maybe Shen and Zed used to be extremely good friends, and after Zed getting his shadow powers and leaving, Shen must've fucked it up with Akali' was the only way it made sense in Kyle's head. Kyle looks around the room to find neatly folded clothes on top of a drawer with probably the rest of Shen's clothes and his neatly made bed. Then Kyle spotted something out of place. Shen has a closet, but already has his clothes in his drawers. What could possible be in the closet he pondered in his head. He notices the key in the lock as he walks over. And he decides...

 **Does Kyle enter Shen's closet, Yes or No? Leave your answer in the review section listing: C4: and your answer. See you next week for Kyle's decision to opening Shen's door.**


	5. Thoughts Blank

**By majority, we have voted for Kyle to open the door. Let's see who or what is hiding in the closet ;). Also for league amino hype, i'm posting half of my champion designs from Monsters Within today on league amino, the other half tomorrow. Anyways lets get to the story.**

Chapter 5: Thoughts Blank

Kyle nods his head, 'I have to find out the secrets behind that door! For sparta!' he grabs the knob, twist, and opens the door. First, Kyle is bombarded by a large pile of panties and bra's fall atop of mount Kyle. Once the avalanche of underwear was finished, Shen stood in front of Kyle with his underwear removed, replaced with panties. His normal face mask covered with two pairs of panties so his mouth and nose is covered. He also wears a bra, where his breast are. "This is entirely what it looks like" Shen says without a hint of emotion in his voice. Kyle takes a step back, and realizes there is someone behind him. He slowly turns around to see an Akali in her shuriken pajamas, with a face redder than Lucian's eyes on 420. Akali explodes more than Ziggs if he was arabic, "SHEN! WHY-WHY DO Y-YOU HAVE TO… KYA! YAMATE! YAMATE! B-BAKA! TASKETE KENNEN-CHAN!" Akali screams as Shen throws Akali's panties at her, like if they were having a snowball fight with Akali's underwear. Kyle has the utter-most blank expression off his face. He isn't entirely sure if he should be attracted this situation, or if he should be disgusted. Kennen walks in the room, looks at Shen and Akali, "I won't ask… Just… Shen explain why you're throwing panties at Akali". Shen explains, "Because Akali is an Ionia (Japanese) woman. She gets turned on by this", Akali cries out "No I don't!" and is hit by another pantie, "Yamate!" she says as her face gets redder. Kennen nods his head, "Oh wise Shen, what would I do without you?" Kennen goes to Shen's side and helps him pound Akali with her underwear as she curls up in a ball on the ground. Kyle gets an idea, and walks up to Shen, "Hey, you got nose blood all over the panties on your face. Want some new ones?" Kyle lifts up a pair he snatched of the pile that mounds on top of Akali. Shen hands the nose bleeden panties to Kyle, revealing Shen's handsome face with his brown hair and perfect face. Akali's face comes out of the mound to witness Shen's "Butiful" face. "Thank you young apprentice, now begone with these vile, retched panties!" Akali's face is pounded with more laundry as Kyle leaves with the panties.

Kyle stumbles into the bars unbenouncedly again. He steps atop the bar and raises the bloody panties, "Auction for Akali's panties on her period starting at 1000 gold" Kyle says as a booming audience goes on. "I'll give you 5k!" one guy calls out. "Don't listen to him, i'll give you 10k!". The auction just turned into a giant fight over who wanted the panties more. Eventually someone whispered in his ear, "How about we forget about the time I punched you, and we go to my room to have some fun for the panties. What do you say?". Kyle looks at Riven, and immediately thinks about Yasuo. He grabs Riven's hand, "Let's go, I gotta take you somewhere". Riven is dragged by Kyle down the hallways. "So where exactly are we going, Blank?" Riven ask. Suddenly Kyle runs right into the man he is looking for, "Oh hey, there you are Yasuo!". Riven drags Kyle the other way without saying a word. Yasuo stares at Kyle blankly while scratching the back of his head. Kyle becomes frustrated, "Riven, why won't you talk to Yasuo?" he ask. "Because his opinions on me are probably going to become the death of me. So come on, forget about him, we can have our own fun together" she says with ecstasy in her voice. "But Riv-" Kyle tries to talk, but has Riven's lips all over his mouth. He first tries to pull back, but then could not seem to move his head back. He was kissing Riven, it was crazy. But then the cogs in his head start to work again, he realized something that completely changed his mind. He started to notice how all the champions were exactly like normal people. They really weren't out of the ordinary people. He could already tell Akali was someone who was a real slut, since she was really turned on by Shen stealing her panties. Yasuo gets no girls because he waste all of his money on booze, and is just a drunk with a life he doesn't want to think about. Riven… it was obvious she sold herself for money, the way she even kissed just showed that she had experience pleasing other men. She must've had a terrible life, just like Yasuo, which made them perfect. Riven probably just wanted to give back Akali's panties. Suddenly he felt like he was normal again. Probably not playing league made his IQ drop significantly, but this warm up made him notice everything in his life. He was living the dream and he was just going back to start because he feels the only thing important is the money again. His mind was playing with himself again, he needed to change his decision. He pushes himself off of Riven, Riven almost looks afraid. Kyle gives a stern face, "I don't care to have sex with you right now since you only want to give back Akali's panties. See you should go out with Yasuo because he has a huge crush on you" Kyle says. Riven tries to hide her smile and blush, "Oh, he likes me…" Riven ask like a high school girl. "Yeah, and-" Kyle gets shot.

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Because it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

Yasuo sighs with relief, "I swear if I left him keep talking he would've been a complete faggot. Well Riven I actually-" Riven shoots Yasuo.

Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Because it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

Riven drops the gun and starts breathing heavily, "Holy shit what did I just do? I didn't mean to kill them both, why do I have to kill the guys I like?". Lucian pulls by on his motor bike, "Hey Riven, you good?" Riven looks to Lucian, "Lucian, thank god! Help me carry the bod-" Lucian drive by shoots down Riven while driving off on the bike with a glock twisted to the side.

Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Because it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

Kolminye walks over, "What the hell is going on here-?" Kolminye is shot by Riven, Yasuo, and Kyle multiple times.

Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Because it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

* * *

"Guy's, I don't think this is working. My boobs are doing nothing to wake him up" Kyle's eyes awake. 'Wait! I was dreaming… Good then, i'm not dead'. Kyle puts his head further in Akali's boobs, "Akali, I need more of your medicine" he plunges in to have Akali back off with her putting back on her bra and acting all shy away from Kyle "Kya! Blanku-Chan, stop being such a lewd beast… Yamate". Shen gets on a knee, "I disposed of the vile panties already. When you walking out, you stepped on a leftover needle of hallucination drugs. Once you were injected with the drugs you fell over and entered a dream state. I ordered Akali to use the power of her boobs to awaken you from your slumber. And now you're back" Kyle puts his hands to his head. "Thanks for waking me, I was having a bad dream. I'll be getting back to my room now" Kyle stands up, Shen doesn't bother to tell him to sit back down, instead he holds him up. "Hold on Kyle, as a token of my appreciation for… attempting to throw out the vile panties. As a token of my appreciation I will give one of Akali's extra pairs of her blood moon panties" he puts the red panties with golden stitches on the sides in Kyle's hands. "Now go before I change my mind about that pair of amazing panties. Now truly begone from us ninjas, we have ninja things to do" Kyle walks out of the room and out the door with his new panties. He stops and turns around before he leaves the room, "I wanna go on another ride on you again, Akali" Kyle says with a wink as Akali's face gets red and angry again. Kyle walks out and realizes something, he could go to his hospital bed so that he play it safe and actually stays refreshed for the morning and talk to the ninjas again, or go back to his normal room to just check on if he had gotten anything important, and also get to know his room better? His mind lead blank trying to think of an answer and pondered about it.

 **Choose between Hospital bed, or Kyle's room for next chapter. Write C5 and your answer. Cya next week.**


	6. Blank Decision

Chapter 6: Blank Decision

Kyle makes the decision to go back to his actual room, to check and see what had happened with his room since he was gone for so long. He walks from the hospital to his room, but first he grabs his belongings from the hospital. All he finds is his old clothes, and his broken skateboard, 'Great… Just great…' in his head. He walks all the way to his room through all the quiet hallways. It was three in the morning anyways, it would be odd to walk into someone right now. He comes to his room, and pulls out his key to open his door. As the door clicks, and he opens the door, he sees his normal room as usual. He looks around to see something different, expecting something to jump out, but there's nothing. He walks into the kitchen for the very first time, and looks in his fridge. Nothing. Like he expected his mom to bring home some more poptarts, or another pack of taquitos. He crawls into his bed and gets under the covers. He lays on his side. His eyes grow low with numbness in his eyes, and he falls into his slumber.

* * *

Kyle wakes up as cranky as ever, he looks over and picks up his phone, and tries to turn it on. He realizes that he had not charged it, like normally over night. He plugs in the charger that he had got back from home. He goes back to bed for while, but cant sleep. His phone buzz's, and he looks at the time. It is 12 in the afternoon, his eyes roll as his face hits the pillow. He realizes he got a text from Amir, "You alive? You haven't been on league for like a week". He replies back "XD just taking a break" he sends. Almost immediately he gets back, "K" from Amir. He would like to keep in touch with his friends, but he was more excited for some food. He gets into some real clothes and goes out to the hallway. He stops at the gardens, and checks out the amazing view. He sits on the window sill and looks at the view. I have to focus on my dream, and not take this gift for granite. I want to make sure I make my time here memorable, and I want to make this the best experience in my life. He smiles and looks at the flowing plants in the window with sun reflecting on them. He takes a breath in and out, feeling on top of the world. It was the first day he had slept on a real bed in a week, he enjoyed his sleep heavily. His amazing morning routine was interrupted by an angry Irelia. "Summoner! Put on some pants!" he knew this was Irelia, because of her voice. He turns around with his plain white shirt and his plain white underwear, "And you forgot to put on your boobs, but you don't hear me complaining" he says right back. Irelia grows furious and jumps on Kyle and punches him repeatedly. An angel from above, picks up Irelia and removes her from Kyle. "Go do your Ionian stuff elsewhere" the angel says and puts out an arm, "Are you gonna stare at my arm all day, or are you actually going to get up?" he ask. Kyle shakes his head and looks into Yasuo's eyes. He gets himself up, then Yasuo ask, "It's obvious those ninjas didn't get you up, those stupid ninjas never listen to me. Moving on, were going to do some training today" he throws a burrito at Kyle, "Follow me". Kyle devourers his burrito and they go to the training room. They make it to the room as other champions are practicing. Gangplank shooting oranges in the air, and Tryndamere lifting weights only with his right arm. Yasuo throws Kyle a sword and falls to the ground. "Ok show me your moves" he cracks out his bottle of booze and drinks. Kyle stares at him with a blank expression on his face, "So the hell do I do?" he ask.

Yasuo flips around his sword, "The only way you will get better at summoning me on the battlefield, is by actually trying to put yourself in my position". Yasuo stands, and knocks the sword out of Kyle's hands with his sword. Kyle was astonished with Yasuo's speed, he has the wind on his side, but still impressed. Kyle picks up his sword and tries to knock Yasuo's sword out of his hand, but only feels backlash into his hands from banging his sword to Yasuo's. They continue to fight like this for hours, practicing with swords clanking for a long time until it was 7 and the two were getting hungry. "Let's take a break since it has been a while. I'll go get us some food, and you… Just sit here I guess Yasuo suggest" Kyle nods his head and Yasuo leaves. Kyle immediately goes on his phone, no new updates, having known the nerd life so, so long, he was used to this and sat around flipping the phone in his hands, until an unexpected visitor comes.

"Oh hey Kyle" Riven says with a smile, "Uhm, have you seen Yasuo by any chance, I know he comes around here often and I have something that needs returning to him". Kyle stares at Riven with a decision in hand, either he could stall Riven to make a confrontation with Yasuo, or he could take the item off of Riven's hands and get to discover the hidden item and get to go through its details and find out if the item has some special meaning to Yasuo by any means...

 **Leave a comment saying: C5- Stall or Take. Leave a review to let me know your answer for next chapter. Also, thanks for picking the option that I didn't want picked, I wasn't expecting that to happen since I thought we would actually choose to chill with the ninja's option since it would be funny, but nonetheless I had planned if he went back to his room, Yasuo would be disappointed and believe the ninja's do not care about Yasuo any one bit, which will effect the story later on. Well anyways the next decision will effect the story just as great, tune in later today for HSD and Monsters Within today! Cya next week.**


End file.
